


Butterfly Boy

by audziee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: <- for now, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad First Encounter, Dream thinks its cute, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendly flirting, George is Shy, George loves butterflys, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pining, Shy, Smut, Trauma, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audziee/pseuds/audziee
Summary: George has always had a strange obsession with butterfly's, ever since he was little. His family and friends would always make fun of him for his butterfly curtains in his room, the the butterfly comforter covering his bed. The only one who accepted his passion was Clay, his online best friend of 5 years. He loved the way a butterfly's wings would flutter around him whenever he was outside, it reminded him of the way his stomach would flutter when he's talking to Clay.-As soon as his phone turned on, he immediately called dream, to which he answered.. but he was definitely  not at his house."Hey George, finally awake?"George looked at the time on his computer, seeing as the time said 7:56."What do you mean, it's only eight?"The call was silence for a bit, before Dream decided to speak up."So.. I'm gonna need you to be at the airport in like 9 hours.""Alrig- Wait what!? Where are you?!"He heard dream wheeze on the other side of the call."I'm definitely not at the airport five minutes from getting on a plane."George could feel his blood boiling."Dream! What the hell-"Your call has ended.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, George | Georgenotfound/Dream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

George sniffled, looking around the empty park. It was around 8pm and the sun was setting, it was 14 degrees outside and George was in a sweater with a heavy jacket, and a blanket wrapped around his body.

There was a thin layer of crunchy snow on the ground, lightly layering over the grass combined with frost. He hated winter, not because of the the snow, or the constant cold he gets, or how his face was constantly cold, and how he could hardly take a shower anymore without obtaining hypothermia.

It was the butterfly's.

Most were hibernating in the trees, some were just caterpillars. They usually didn't come out until late February, since it was considered the last month of winter. At the moment, it was February 9th, 2021, 8:42 p.m.

George loved spending his time at the park during night. Sometimes he would find himself falling asleep and waking up early in morning. Half of the times with 30+ missed calls from Dream.

Speaking of Dream, he was planning on visiting the U.K. in a few days, and saying George was happy is underestimating his emotions. Just thinking about seeing his best friends face sent butterfly's through his stomach.

He was lucky that the corona had finally gotten a vaccine, because if it hadn't, there was a chance he would have never seen his best friend. After the vaccine had been released to the public on January 18th 2021, he was jumping with glee.

He walked towards a tree at the back of the park which had a small drop off before reaching a small empty field. He had a little hideout set up there, a dry towel set on the ground with a makeshift roof made out of an old blanket and large twigs he gathered a while back.

He climbed under the fort and sat down on his towel, sighing as he looked towards the setting sun. He decided to check his phone and wasn't surprised at the notifications.

-

Clay ♥

15 missed calls

-

George smiled and opened his phone, clicking on the blonde's contact and called him, to which he immediately answered.

"Gogyyy, I called you so many times!"

George laughed at how distressed Dream sounded.

"Calm down Dream, I had my vibrations off and I was walking to the park."

He heard Dream groan in response.

"The park, again? Come on now."

George just smiled in response as he looked up to the sun, which had almost completely set.

"Wanna facetime, I wanna show you the sunset."

There was an awkward silence for a second before Dream responded.

"Fine.. I'm not showing my face though."

"Well you have to in like 3 days."

Dream chuckled.

"2 days to be exact."

"Wait.. 2 days!?"

Dream responded with his iconic wheeze which made George smile.

"Just facetime me idiot."

George hung up and began to facetime Dream, it took a second for Dream to answer, his camera focused on the ceiling.

"Alright, show me the damn sunset already."

George chuckled and flipped the camera, the almost setting sunset showing perfectly through the screen as they both fell into a comfortable silence.

"Isn't it beautiful?" George sighed, interrupting the silence.

"Yeah.. but not as beautiful as you Gogy."

"What!?" Dream wheezed, and for a second, a few strands of light brown hair showed onto the screen.

"I'm just joking."

George paused for a second.

"Yeah.."

They then again, fell into an awkward silence.

"Well.. I'm gonna edit I video, do you want me to stay on facetime?"

George turned the camera back to him and nodded quietly.

And then the call fell back into silence, besides Dreams quiet clicking of his keyboard, and mouse clicks. George adjusted himself onto the pillow against the tree and cuddled up against another pillow he fit between his legs.

He brought his blanket above his mouth and set his phone against the pillow next to him, sighing contently as he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep as Dream continued to edit. The presence of Dream made him feel comforted and warm, besides the extremely cold temperature.

And with one last shift of his legs, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

George woke up, his body trembled from the cold weather. He blinked slowly, adjusting his eyes to the light as he sat up. When he finally could keep his eyes open, he decided to check his phone for the time.

God dammit, it's dead.

He let himself fall back onto the pillow, hoping his body would just give up and let him sleep a bit longer. A cold breeze rushed through the air, ruffling his messy dark hair.

Nope, nope, nope, it's to cold for this.

He immediately sat up and gathered his things, he crawled out of the little for he made and stretched his arms. He could feel the sun behind him as he closed his eyes again, taking a breath of fresh air.

He turned around and faced towards the sun, walking through the empty park.

No wonder no ones here, it's even colder than yesterday.

His teeth chattered as he walked through the dim lit park, all of the grass was hidden under the layer of crunchy snow. George wasn't complaining though, he happened to find the crunch very relaxing as he closed his eyes.

-

He shut the door to his apartment, taking off his coat and gently setting his things down on the table next to the coat hanger. He hung his coat up and grabbed his phone and charger, walking up some stairs towards his room.

He sat down in his chair and leaned back into the warm air, much different from the freezing temperature outside. He plugged his phone charger into the extension cord under his desk and plugged his phone in, opening his computer.

Dream

13 missed calls

George groaned and voice called Dream on discord, but surprisingly he didn't answer.

As soon as his phone turned on, he immediately called dream, to which he answered.. but he was definitely not at his house.

"Hey George, finally awake?"

George looked at the time on his computer, seeing as the time said 7:56.

"What do you mean, it's only eight?"

The call was silence for a bit, before Dream decided to speak up.

"So.. I'm gonna need you to be at the airport in like 9 hours."

"Alrig- Wait what!? Where are you?!"

He heard dream wheeze on the other side of the call.

"I'm definitely not at the airport five minutes from getting on a plane."

George could feel his blood boiling.

"Dream! What the hell-"

Your call has ended.

-

George continued to aggressively sweeping the floor, making sure to get all of the dog and cat hair up, Dream would be here in about 2 hours. He had to take an uber all the way over to the airport and back just because Dream had no idea where anything is.

As soon as he saw him he was going to slap the shit out of him-

The whipped his head around as the door bell rang. He groaned and dropped the broom, hanging his head low. He swore to god if Dream was here early he would just make him sleep in a hotel.

When he opened the door, there was nothing there, but when he looked down he saw a large package.

I really hope didn't order anything while I was drunk last week.

He picked up the package, which was quite heavy and brought it up stairs and set it on his bed. His cat was quickly in his room to quickly to check out the strange box. He looked around his room and decided to use a fork to open the box.

When he finally opened the box, he recognized what it was instantly, something he had ordered 6 months ago.

He took it out of the box and removed the blue and white comforter off of his bed, setting his-

-

He stepped out of the strangers car, thanking him for taking him to the airport. The closest airport to George's house was an hour away, which meant he had to be in a car with Dream for an hour.

He opened the door towards the airport and walked through security, which took around 30 minutes. He opened his phone and texted Dream.

Dream

Which terminal are you in?

Took you long enough

Just tell mee

Terminal B

He shut off his phone and put it into the pockets of his sweatpants, heading over to the terminal. Before he got to the terminal, he headed over towards the bathrooms quickly so he could use the restroom and wouldn't have to go on an hour long car ride with a full bladder.

-

He stepped out of the stall door and walked towards the sink next to another guy. While he was washing his hands, the guy started to step closer towards him, making him uncomfortable. He turned off the sink and went to dry his hands before feeling hands around his waist.

He felt like his soul left his body in that moment, he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. He felt paralyzed as the taller guy pushed him against the wall and began kissing his neck.

\- Tw: Sexual Assault -

The guy moved down his neck and started tugging on his shirt a bit, he felt tears well up in his eyes as the man palmed over his sweatpants.

The guy ran his hands under shirt and ran his hands over George's slim body as tears ran down his face.

He squeezed his eyes shut just as the man was about to pull of his shirt.

Then it was over.

The hands left his body, and there was no shadow looming over him, He kept his eyes shut as he covered his body feeling ashamed, but opened his eyes when he felt the man groan in pain.

The man was on the ground, with another person standing above him.

The mans face was bloody as he scrambled out of the restroom, hands covering his most likely broken nose.

He looked up to see another tall guy looking at him with a concerning look, He was wearing a grey hoodie with some black sweatpants, his dirty blonde hair slightly covering his eyes, with small curls towards the end of his hair.

"George! Are you ok!?"

Dream.

It was Dream.

He burst into tears and ran into Dream, wrapping his arms tightly around the tallers waist. He felt arms wrap around him as well, not as tight as his grip though.

"It's ok George, I'm here, you're fine, it's going to be ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay longer chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tw: Semi Panic Attack?

George looked out of the car window, his knees up to his chest with his arms wrapped around his body to keep his legs up. To be honest, he was terrified. His first encounter with Dream was getting sexually assaulted, and crying on his shoulder.

When they left the bathroom, Dream made sure to stay close to George. He even offered George his hoodie, which George accepted.

Now they were in the back of a strangers car, George made sure Dream knew that he wasn't comfortable with being alone in the back seat.

Dream understood and agreed to sit in the back with him, but George felt selfish.

He felt bad that he ruined that special moment they would talk about in late night calls, about how they would hug as soon as they saw each other. About how George would stare at Dream and memorize every single feature on the blondes face.

About how he would stare into Dreams bright green- no, yellow eyes and finally be able to see the smile that would lull him to sleep each night, Day and day through for many years.

It was a bad decision, going to the bathroom that is. God he was so stupid.

He felt streaks a water roll down his flushed cheeks as he remembered the incident.

He needed to be closer to someone before he had a panic attack. 

He unbuckled his seat belt and put his legs down, shuffling over to the middle seat. His side pressed into dreams side as the blonde turned his head to look at George.

He could see the way the freckled boys face filled with worry as he watched the droplets of water fall from his dark eyelashes, that seemed a bit longer since they were wet.

The younger boy opened his arms and George shuffled as close as he could before laying his head on dreams shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck loosely. He closed his eyes as he felt Dreams larger arms fit around his waste.

"It's ok.."

The younger whispered into his ear.

The brunets grip loosened as he dozed off. 

'Today is going to be a long day' Dream thought to himself, as he wiped the remaining tears off of George's flush cheeks.

-

George woke up in his bed, his eyes adjusting to the light very poorly. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws.

He sat up, groaning from a headache.

Was it.. was it just a dream?

He groaned and plopped down onto the back of his bed.

'Must of been a vivid dream then,' he thought to himself. He pulled his butterfly comforter above his eyes to stop the light from shining in his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a thud from downstairs and jumped up, making a small squeak noise. Ok, so is wasn't a dream.

He threw the comforter off his legs and looked at the hoodie he was wearing. He lifted his arm and sniffed the fabric lightly.

It smelt like a mix of pine tree and cinnamon.. Definitely Dreams hoodie.

He lifted his legs off of his bed and stood up, throwing his arms in the air to stretch, yawning quietly.

He stepped lightly towards the door and opened it, walking down the stairs on his tip toes, trying not to make much noise. When he got down, there was no Dream in sight.

Huh.. Did he go to the-

"BOO!"

George shrieked and fell backwards, luckily Dream caught him before he could fall.

"Dream, what the hell!"

Dream began to wheeze as George pushed the taller boy off of his. Before he could say something back- he looked up towards Dreams face. His smile was so.. pretty? His teeth were a pearlescent white and extremely straight except a small gap in between his two front teeth.

(I'm using the gap off of Dreams baby photo where he was on the alligator, also not to flex or anything but I've been in that exact same spot as him at Gatorland and have a picture of it too /hj)

He couldn't help but stare, how does someone have such a beautiful smile?

When Dream finally calmed down, George had already walked away towards the couch in the living room. Dream walked over and sat down next to him while George grabbed the remote.

He switched the channel to Netflix and scrolled for a while. So long that Dream began to whine over how long it was taking, and fiddling with his fingers to stop the boredom.

Finally, George stumbled across a show that seemed interesting. 'The 100.'

He clicked on it and laid back into the couch, his legs crossing over Dreams crossed ones.

-

6 hours later, and he was a finally almost done with the first season while Dream was completely passed out.

He yawned as the screen turned black and into the episodes ending credits. he reached out for the remote and paused the show. He looked over towards the stairs leading to his bedroom.

Immediate regret filled his veins as anxiety welled inside him. He wanted to go to his room, but there's no way he was gonna wake up and tell Dream that he's afraid of the dark and needs help to get to his bedroom at 2 A.M. in the morning.

Maybe it was the fact that he was absolutely terrified of the dark, or the fact that he hadn't slept in 17 hours, or maybe, just maybe, the feelings that he repressed deep down inside him. 

George decided to lie down on Clays chest, feeling his soft heart beat through his some what muscular chest.

He closed his eyes, and when he was around half way asleep, he felt the blondes heart rate quicken, and hands wrap under the blades of his shoulders.

He moved around to get comfy, and finally, fell asleep in the arms of his best friend. 

ᵃⁿᵈ ᵒʳ ᶜʳᵘˢʰ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make other chapters longer trust me i just need time


End file.
